memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Reed
|Assign=aide-de-camp to Admiral Jonathan Archer |FinalAssign= |Rank=Captain |Insignia= }} Malcolm Reed was a male human Starfleet officer, who served on the under Captain Jonathan Archer, during the vessel's entire service, becoming one of the most trusted officers in Archer's circle. He eventually gained his own command, the , before slected to be aide-de-camp to Archer during his tenure as the UESPA Chief of Staff for the Federation Starfleet. He was born on the planet Earth in the country of England. Biography Early life Malcolm was attending the Evington Academy as a boy in 2136, when he heard the sounds of a fight. Malcolm investigated and discovered several older students delivering a horrendous beating to a defenseless student named Victor Renslow. Malcolm, swinging a rake, came to Victor's defense and got the older boys to retreat. The older students, led by a boy named Leslie Morris, retaliated immediately after, savagely beating Malcolm and attempting to drown him in a school fountain. Malcolm was saved by the fortuitous arrival on the scene of a member of the school's faculty. Despite his timely rescue, the incident scarred Malcolm with a pathological fear of drowning and large bodies of water. This phobia would remain with him well into his adult life. In the two years that followed, Malcolm planned his revenge by befriending and tutoring several larger students and gaining their loyalty. Two years to the day after his savage beating, Malcolm and his cohorts ambushed Morris and beat him to a pulp. When Malcolm saw the fear in Morris' eyes, he realized that he had sunk to Morris' level, and was no better than he. After this incident, Malcolm decided that if he couldn't serve on the sea, a family tradition, then he'd serve in the stars, where he hoped to find redemption. Starfleet Early career As a cadet, Reed, along with first-year cadet John Mayhill, was on a tour of the Cochrane Research Facility on Sirius IV when the reactor exploded. Twenty people, including Mayhill, were trapped in the radioactive core, and Reed watched them die of radiation poisoning from the shielded observation room. Even years afterwards, Reed would occasionally have nightmares about that day. Reed started his career as an ensign at Starfleet Security, where he served under Captain Matthew Harris. Harris was the liason officer to the newly created Starfleet Intelligence and sent Reed on several covert operations on behalf of both divisions. At first, Reed found this sort of life exiting, however he eventually realized that some of the missions Harris sent him on weren't authorized by Starfleet. When Harris came under scrutiny by his superiors he resigned from Starfleet, leaving Reed with the impression that their affiliation was over. ''Enterprise'' Reed was assigned as armory officer aboard the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) in April of 2151, under Captain Jonathan Archer. In the second year of the Enterprise s historic exploratory mission, Reed was forced to kill Ensign Alana Hart, with whom he had a brief romantic relationship, when an alien took over her mind and body and attempted to sabotage Enterprise. During Enterprise s mission in the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, in 2153, Reed was disturbed by the methods that Captain Archer used (torture and threat of death) to get information out of prisoners who might have crucial information about the Xindi. Remembering the lesson he learned in his youth, he felt that they couldn't save humanity from the Xindi by sinking to their level. In 2155, Reed came into contact with Harris once again, this time representing a new organization. First when Doctor Phlox was abducted by the Klingon augments and again during the Terra Prime incident. Reed was uncomfortable with the arrangement, but gained invaluable information from the rogue agent. With the increasing threat of the Romulan Star Empire, Reed contacted Harris for his section's help again. Together, they arranged the seeming death of Enterprise s chief engineer and Reed's close friend, Commander Charles Tucker III, so that he could gather intelligance on the Romulan warp seven program for them. With Tucker's departure from Enterprise, Reed became second officer and in late 2156, he had been promoted to lieutenant commander. Reed served on the Enterprise throughout the war with the Romulan Star Empire, until the vessel's decommissioning in the year 2160, shortly before the formation of the United Federation of Planets. ''Pioneer'' In September 2162, Reed served as Captain T'Pol's first officer aboard the , when he received a promotion to captain and was given command of the starship . Before leaving the Endeavour, Doctor Phlox gave Reed a thorough physical examination, which revealed that the transporter had caused severe damage to Reed's reproductive system, making it ill-advised for him to have children. Knowing that he was a reclusive person who formed new relationships slowly, Reed chose his long time friend, Travis Mayweather, as his first officer. He hoped that he could be a bridge between him and his new crew. In Febuary 2163, Pioneer was ordered to investigate Hansen's Planet and its native primitive lifeforms the Homo Hansonii. When Lieutenant Commander Mayweather's away team was backed into a corner by the natives, Reed refused to carry out an emergency transport, instead he detonated a low-yield photonic torpedo in the planet's atmosphere to scare off the locals. While the team got back to their shuttlepod reasonably unharmed, CMO Doctor Therese Liao confronted Reed about his actions. In March and April of 2163, Reed oversaw efforts by Doctor Tobin Dax's team to integrate various Federation technologies aboard the ship. During one of the engine trials, the Pioneer accidentally created an unstable wormhole with its warp drive and became trapped in the atmosphere of a super-Jovian planet with a strong radiation belt. In response, Reed ordered his crew onto the ship's starboard catwalk for protection, while engineers tried to repair the ship's propulsion systems. When it seemed the engineers would not be able to fix the ship before it was destroyed, Reed held a very earnest talk with his crew, realizing that he used Mayweather as a shield rather then a bridge to deal with his own problems. Reed informed the crew that he was proud of every one of them and that he would try to be a more approachable captain. Eventually, Reed approved science officer Reynaldo Sangupta's plan to contact the cloud whales and ask them for help. The creatures did help, using their bodies to prevent Pioneer from sinking deeper into the planet's atmosphere, until they could finish engine repairs and escape intact. After that incident when the ship returned to Earth, Reed had dinner with T'Pol and Admiral Archer in the Pioneer s captain's mess, discussing their adventures in the past months. In October 2163, Pioneer recived a distress call from a Lorillian freighter. When they arrived on the scene, they were able to rescue four survivors and learned that they were attacked by Klingon privateers. Despite Lieutenant Valeria Williams' insistence, Reed decided not to pursue the Klingons, feeling that the Lorillians needed their help, and that they were in Rigelian space, who were far more tolerant of piracy. In May of 2164, Admiral Archer rerouted Pioneer to the Rigel system for a cultural exchange following their formal request for Federation membership. On top of that, Archer charged Reed with discreetly uncovering some secrets the Rigelians were reluctent to talk about, such as their Trade Commission's security policies, the criminal organization known as First Families of Rigel on Rigel IV, and the native speicies Kalar on Rigel VII. When two of Reed's officers, Lieutenant Samuel Kirk and Ensign Bodor chim Grev were abducted during the theft of vital RTC secrets on Rigel V, Reed immediately ordered a full investigation and contacted Admiral Archer, who dispatched Endeavour to help. Soon after, they found a suspicious abundance of leads, but had no choice other than to follow them. When Endeavour arrived, Reed felt that Archer sent T'Pol out of concern for his command abilities, but the Vulcan captain soon reassured him that he has nothing to worry about and he should trust his officers. After nine days of intense searching, following on multiple leads, Lieutenant Williams finally provided the key to solve the mystery. The armory officer was rescued by captivity by Dular Garos after he was betrayed by the First Families, and provided her with vital information on how to rescue their crew mates. While Archer and T'Pol had reservations about trusting information obtained from Garos, Reed heeded his former captain's advice and trusted Williams' judgment. After some preparation, they conducted a successful raid on the asteroid mining complex where Kirk and Grev were being held, and recovered the officers and the stolen files. In 2165, while looking for the Ware main hub with a Starfleet task force, Trip Tucker (disguised as temporary Chief Engineer Philip Collier) argued with Malcolm that the Ware medical technology could repair the damage the transporter had done to his reproductive system. Malcolm refused, stating that he would not take advantage of a system for his own benefit which had cost too many lives of so many species throughout the quadrant. Following the conclusion of the mission into Ware space, the Pioneer returned to Earth for repair and refit. During his shore leave, Reed met a fellow Starfleet officer named Caroline Paris and the two soon became very close. Adjutant to Admiral Archer In the following weeks, Reed worked closely with his old friend Charles Tucker to expose Section 31, and in early 2166, they had a breakthrough when Admiral Archer's executive assistant Captain Marcus Williams came forward with an official testimony about working for the clandestine organization. With Williams resigning his commission, Admiral Archer ressigned Reed to be his new adjutant. He was succeeded as commander of the Pioneer by the freshly promoted Captain Caroline Paris, with whom he had recently begun a romantic relationship. Starfleet service record Alternate versions Mirror universe :For Reed's mirror universe counterpart, see Malcolm Reed (mirror). In the mirror universe, Major Malcolm Reed was the Terran commander of the MACO detachment on the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], as well as armory officer. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-06) personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-63) personnel Category:Section 31 associates Category:Time travellers Category:Starfleet Command personnel